Endless Sky
by magnumopus01
Summary: Fairy Tail has become a legend. In the future, four guilds, with unbelievable potential, are trying to carve their names on the wall of history. This is their story. Accepting OCs! I don't own Fairy Tail.
1. OC form

**Endless Sky**

**OC form**

_January 1__st__, X894; Era_

"This can't be happening. Who the hell could have killed a Wizard Saint?"

"Someone who's asking for it. Killing a Wizard Saint doesn't simply involve the Council but his Guild too. Not to mention that he was a member of the Scarlet Soul Guild." Robin was the newly appointed Head of the Investigations Division of the Rune Knights.

"Isn't it the new guild that became famous really quickly because two of their members were appointed as Wizard Saints?" one of his Rune Knights was standing behind Robin.

"Their Guild Master is a retired Wizard Saint himself. After giving up his job as a Mage, he started a guild. In just fourteen years it turned into one of the strongest guilds out there. Some even compare Scarlet Soul with Fairy Tail. And it is currently one of the four Grand Guilds."

**OC form:**

**Name: (First, Last)**

**Alias: (optional)**

**Age: (14 or up; be reasonable, we can't have a 14 year old having perfect control over a kind of magic such as Amaterasu; this was just an example)**

**Appearance: (physical appearance; normal clothing; guild mark location; anything you think I might need)**

**Personality: (be detailed, please)**

**Likes & Dislikes: (optional)**

**Main Goal: **

**History: (try to be detailed; what events lead to the building of their character)**

**Magic: (again, be reasonable; if the magic is made up add their spells)**

**Guild: (see below)**

**Other: (anything I might have left out)**

**Legal Guilds that will appear in the story:**

**Scarlet Soul: it's a relatively new guild but its members are really strong. The insignia resembles a flame.**

**Silent Storm: one of the four Grand Guilds; the insignia is that of a cloud and a star standing next to each other.**

**Amazon Sisters: a female only Grand Guild; the insignia resembles a heart with demon horns and wings.**

**Phoenix Blade: the last one of the Grand Guilds; their insignia is that of a blade with a bird wing on each side.**

**Dark Guilds that will appear in the story:**

**Dark Ruby: a dark guild that are well known for breaking havoc; the Council doesn't pay much attention to them because they're not very strong. The insignia is a crystal. **

**Blaze Tornado: one of the most problematic guilds there are; the guild mark is a tornado and the colour is always red or orange.**

**Banshee's Lullaby: the most problematic of all Dark Guilds; the Council know almost nothing of their activities; their guild mark is a skull with a missing lower jaw. **

**General rules and info:**

**No Mary Sues (this includes OP characters).**

**I will only accept OCs by PM. Any other form of submission will be ignored.**

**You can create more than one OC as long as they are in different guilds. **

**Keep in mind that I'll be asking for more info if needed.**

**Your OC cannot have any connection to a real character or guild.**

**No Dragon Slayers.**

**No Demon Slayers (this rule can change once we see what Silver is really capable of).**

**God Slayers are welcome and they'll play a great part in this story. But I won't accept more than three in each guild. **

**To make sure you read this section, I'd like you to name the PM you'll send: "SS, OC's name". However, if I love your OC, then I'll just PM you the rules and still accept your character.**

**I might be adding new rules as the story progresses. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Endless Sky**

**Chapter 1**

_January 2__nd__, X894; Hargeon Town_

It was a gloomy day in the beautiful old port town. The sky was covered in clouds and the habitants were going back to their houses where the rain, which would start soon, couldn't wet them.

"I had missed this town." A short, slender girl had just walked out of a ship. She inhaled through her small, flat nose on her diamond-shaped face. She had medium brown skin with freckles across her nose. Those who knew her well, knew that she also had freckles across her shoulders but he short-skirted, long-sleeved, flared grey dress covered them. Her lips were wide and plump and she had large, monolid, almond-shaped eyes. The young woman's hair were long and bleached blonde, with choppy bangs and layers that framed her face. She was currently wearing her hair in a bun at the top of her head. Her legs were wrapped up in white bandages like a mummy and she was wearing ankle-length boots that had a noticeably tall heel. This girl's name was Miette Park.

Although she had to go to the guild to report on her mission, she was heading to the new Heart Kreuz shop which opened a couple of days before she left for her assignment. It took her two months to complete, but it was worth it since now she was certain that the master was going to let her participate in the annual S-class exam. Maybe then she could meet him.

On her way there, she saw a young man who caught her attention. Unlike most of the people who were trying to find a shelter, he was standing in the middle of the road and looking into the sky. He was slim and of average height. His hair were silver with strands that jut upwards. When Miette approached him, she realized he had brown eyes. He sported a white jacket reaching below his waist, with golden fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs. Below the jacket, the mysterious guy was wearing a green shirt and black pants with white stripes.

"It's going to snow." He was very sure of his prediction and Miette felt like he knew she was staring at him.

Snow? It never snowed in Hargeon. Not while she had lived there. She could remember the day she joined the guild. It was about five years ago. Back then the guild had just been recognized as one of the Grand Guilds and it had become popular. It all happened because of two members really. Two friends who became Wizard Saints. Since then, Scarlet Soul has been growing stronger. She liked the guild. Being a relatively young one, the members were very close to each other. It became her family.

While she was lost on her memories, the weirdest thing happened. She felt something cold touch her cheek. She looked up and saw several snowflakes falling from the sky. It was really snowing!

"Crap! The snow will ruin my hair." She ran to the shop. After shopping to her heart's content, she realized that the weather was just getting worse. The few snowflakes had turned into an actual snow storm.

"It hasn't snowed like that in Hargeon, since X857. And back then it happened because of a mage," That's what the sales assistant told her. Miette knew the woman was waiting for her to speak. But the young mage didn't. She wasn't one to speak often. After the woman realized she wasn't going to get a response, she walked away and sat behind the counter.

The shop door opened and the young man from before walked in. The sales lady didn't ask him anything and he was looking outside the windows. Although his clothes were wet, he didn't have any marks from the snow on his body.

"You must be new around here. What's your name young man?" The woman hoped this guy could talk more than Miette.

"Ray Bennett and I'm not new. I've lived here for quite a long time." Could it be? There were a few members of the guild she had yet to meet and Ray Bennett was one of them. He was partnered with Thomas Sephira, one of the two strongest mages in the guild. Unlike Thomas, Ray wasn't a people's person. He spent a very small amount of time in the guild.

"Where is Thomas?" The old lady gave Miette a questioning look.

"Who are you?" Ray wouldn't take his eyes off the snow.

"I'm Miette Park, a fellow guild mate. I know we haven't met..."

"You're Thanatos."

"And you're the Bright Fist."

"You two are in the same guild and you've never met?"

None of us bothered to talk to her. The snow started to stop.

"Are you going back to the guild?" Miette went after Ray when he left the shop.

"You don't know, do you?"

"What should I know?"

"The guild is closed. It will reopen on the seventh."

"How come?"

"Someone died." He took a turn on the right.

"Who died?" the only place Miette could think about that was on that direction was the cemetery.

"Thomas." Miette froze.

"I'm sorry." He didn't answer her. He continued to walk.

**A/N: I know this was a short first chapter, but I promise the second one will be longer. Oh and now you can send in multiple OCs from the same guild. Also, if you want to send in an OC, you'll find the form in my profile. This way you can copy it easily. **

**Miette Park belongs to barkingupthewrongkey. More OCs will make an appearance in the next chapter and we'll find out who is behind the snow storm. For the next chapter, I'll need more OCs for Scarlet Soul and Dark Ruby. I could make them myself but that wouldn't me much fun. **


End file.
